admist the wandering souls
by gothiac
Summary: neils in a dilemma he has runaway now cast in a black hole of despair and then nothing but trouble he is alone. as street kids struggle to save his life. will they save him before its to late ? i dunno you tell me plz add some comments thx :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own odyssey5 or any characters to be exact but its ok im gonna be a ROCKSTAR!

A/N: the following statements in this fanfic are the property of me so if you have a idea similar to mines its okay because great minds think alike but if your some kind of rip of artist I won't say any names not that I know of any. But enough of me rambling on I suggest you read on because you could be here for a while with me…..oh you get the point…

The night was young the full moon peaking out over the clouds like two young children playing hide and go seek. Everything was calm. People were living life day-to-day not thinking about tomorrow. You would think that everybody would be asleep at this time in this quaint little neighbourhood but not at this house the taggart house was in full swing.

"We've had this conversation lots of times Neil" stated chuck taggart

"Fuck dad what ever fucking conversations have I had with you" Neil replied

"Neil watch your mouth I don't like that language in my house" said Paige taggart

"Paige this boy got a thing or two coming to him" replied chuck

Time flew bye it had been like everything was in fast-forward chucks clenched fist connecting with Neil's face. His father had punched him right in his left eye leavening a kind of purple and black ring around it, if he had two he could have been a raccoon.

Neil was not going to admit defeat just yet he couldn't his father couldn't win, but his father always won he decided it was time for him to take matters into his own hand and take the better approach LEAVE that would show him in fact that would show him real good.

That's exactly what he did he picked himself up and walked out the door ignoring the words swirling through the air in the background forgetting every thing not even knowing where exactly to go but he was going … but maybe never coming back .

The bitterness of the wind nipping at your shirt pulling you in as you wandered hopelessly on the streets, cars drove by splashing yesterdays puddle onto the sidewalk. Some homeless people drifted past like the newspaper scattered on the pave cement of the roads.

You were like a lost soul forever wandering the earth seeking something you could never grasp and never reach like a light at the end of tunnel that had no end maybe it was time to take another route a diversion he had nowhere to go this idea of his wasn't so bright after all.

The door bell rang abruptly awakening Kurt mendall from his peaceful slumber he arose from the silk polyester black sheets topless with only red Joe boxer shorts he went to get the door.

_Please be Angela; dear god let it be Angela hope its Angela he thought _

He opened the door to Neil taggart standing in the door frame, well he couldn't just let him stand there so he invited his young guest, they sat at the make shift kitchen in his apartment they sat silently for a minute neither knowing how they could break the ice then Kurt opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"Don't even ask" Neil replied answering the unasked question

"Well what are you doing here at this time of the night" Kurt questioned in his British accent

"I need a place to stay and..." Neil stammered

" say no further you can stay but won't" he answered but stopped midsentence not knowing if he should have brought up chuck realizing it was not a good time for maybe chuck had driven him to this.

Neil curled up like a kitten at the foot of the bed the soft sound of him snoring sounded just like a cat purring though he didn't resemble one. He thought now was a good of a time to call and reassure chuck that Neil was safe and at his place.

He dialled the number hearing the dial tone of his phone as he waited for chuck to answer the phone... soon he heard a gruff voice on the other end.

"Kurt do you know what time it is" chuck asked gruffly

"Yes quarter to twelve why?" Kurt smirked at the remark

"Oh do you have my offspring?" chuck muttered

"Err yeah I do by the look of it chuck he looks worn out and has a black eye" Kurt remarked

"Well the boy had it coming to him but I will pick him up tomorrow" chuck said

and with that very remark chuck hung up the phone Kurt on the other end heard the dead silence at the other end confused at why chuck had been a bit cantankerous it was like him to call Neil his offspring but the fist fight left him puzzled

The alarm clock awoke Kurt with a start his back aching from lying on the couch he glanced toward the bed to notice that Neil wasn't there he had left.

_Flashback _

_At the crack of dawn Neil taggart arose from the foot of Kurt mendall bed forcing himself to get up at 7 o'clock was one thing but to have to leave with an empty stomach for the only food in Kurt's fridge was a pate and things that didn't quite look edible. _

_He certainly wasn't waiting tell his father got here or he would be in the dog house he knew his mother would be really worried but she and dad had there child prodigy **mark **_

_They didn't need a little fuck up like him he was only there offspring._

_He wandered the streets that were empty except the people who had work to do he did have school but who cared well he did about holly but soon the earth would blow up she'd be dead and he'd have died soon if it weren't for the seeker. _

_Maybe he should leave his life ... **runaway from his problem leave every time they happen **_

_This thought swirled around in his mind as he wandered the streets amongst other poor unfortunate souls he was in pain in need longing to be wanted craving affection love and tenderness without it his soul was left to wander _

_Flashback end _

Soon chuck arrived at Kurt's to see a very puzzled Kurt in a daze that lead him to stare off into space his attention somewhere else Kurt really did have a short attention span his gaze returned to chuck he was speechless it was like a freaking miracle .

"You lost my offspring didn't you" chuck questioned

"No it would have seemed that your offspring as you call him high tailed it outta here" Kurt replied nonchalantly

"I see Kurt what the hell are you gonna do about it" chuck asked

"You mean us my dear man" Kurt stated

"Okay we" chuck agreed

They went to there usually diner they always came too and saw a worried Sarah Forbes and a pissed of Angela. Sarah had black hair brown eyes once always in a smile now the features had changed to being alarmed.

"Chuck where Neil is" questioned Sarah already knowing the answer to the question for early that morning she received a call from a worried Kurt mendal

Everyone argued about chuck punching Neil and Neil leaving all because of chuck

They say an apple doesn't stray far from a tree a wandering soul will never stray to far but this certain soul amidst the others of its kind wandered away out of sound and out of mind.

In the taggart house a worried Paige taggart frantically cleaned a picture of Neil when he was small. Neil was tiny bird of a boy with big brown eyes and an impish smile he was so alive and full of promise back then he uses to be such a sweetheart he still was but it never showed as much these days.

meanwhile

Neil wandered helplessly only to be despise to be love to be dreamt of and to be sought and he was right in the middle of it all. He had no where to go. He could always call his mom or mark but he couldn't go back now he only hoped he could find a way out of it all.

He pasted street kids but they didn't glance his way then he turned the corner of main st to Victoria Street where he saw kids who where panhandling some people coming out of the subway as he just stopped at the subway stairs one of the kids introduced themselves.

She said her name was Dana her eyes were baby blue like the sky and her hair was an orange colour in need of a wash but that's what the streets will do to you she introduced her two friends a girl & a guy by the names of Brent and Ashley.

Brent was built like a football player you looked like you didn't want to get on his bad side and Ashley looked real tough her hair so many different colours I didn't really know what her color her had really been it had to be one if them.

That's how I got to be panhandling with them I was really good the whole innocent look goes along way so far I had made just around twenty dollars they told me that they wanted to get off the streets and were saving for the essential like food and cigarettes Brent pointed out.

"Hey Neil how much money you got" Ashley wondered

"Around $30" I replied

"Maybe we can get a room tonight and food" Dana exclaimed

"Don't forget cigarettes" Brent smirked "you smoke right Neil"

"Yeah I do" I replied

"Oh great we better have enough for food first!" Dana announced

"Yeah we should" Brent grinned

A/N: you like so far there's more coming so stayed tuned I will write but not a lot I do have a life  … were getting to the good part yeah I think I got rid of writers block they deliver it to your computer now – laughs –

Tonight we got a room in a holiday inn it wasn't the Ritz but it was as close as we were getting to it we slept on twin bed separated by a nightstand we'd have to leave early tomorrow but it was worth it I guess.

For dinner I had a mc chicken combo from Mickey Dee's I saved half if I got hungry tomorrow. I had a nice hot shower that kind of hurt the bruised ring around my eye for it was still raw and tender. The others had noticed it but hadn't said a thing about it.

We left at 7'oclock that morning we ate the day olds from the dumpster of the local dunking donuts but sometimes we had Tim Horton's day old and a coffee so we were ready to do whatever we had to do to make ends meet.

Day turned into night and we headed down an alley to go where Brent told us we would sleep that night then out of the darkness came five dark looming figures who started attacking us for are money probably good thing Brent hid some in his sock I don't think they were going to check there but he left loose change in his pocket we got mugged my ribs hurt I didn't remember where I was I blacked out all around was darkness and then nothing

Meanwhile

The gang search for Neil relentlessly but chuck doesn't want to but is forced by a very threaten Paige.

a/n sorry for this chapter being short I have hand cramps and writers block I will write more soon you could suggest ideas if you want thanks sincerely GoThIaC!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: im back again with the second chapter I hope you like plz comment thank you!

The limp body was swung over Brent shoulders like he was carrying the flour you get from the supermarket. They walked in the shadows of the night forever cinders in the flames of the damned.

Kurt & Angela had no luck with finding Neil they had drove for hours around the city in search for Neil. They even asked those delusional friends of his and his girlfriend holly last time they checked. Still no sign of him and it has been 1 day already Kurt should have called his father when Neil was still at his house or none of this mess would have happened.

"It's not your fault Kurt, you never knew he would up and run" Angela announced interrupting Kurt's thoughts

"Gee Angela you're a mind reader" Kurt sarcastically remarked

"Thanks Kurt, you're a sweetheart not" Angela replied

They drove past three kids and a kid carrying a boy that resembled Neil they pulled over immediately to confirm there presumption. Mixed emotions swirled around in the concave heads.

The increased heartbeat like drums in an orchestra with a boom; boom in their chest the fast pace of walking shows scraping the asphalt and unknown figures chasing them like a wild bull seeing red. The progression of the chase left the hunter being the hunted. They clearly didn't know where they were going if they had a map in front of their face which now became prey for the once damned now there eyes were wide open to see what was right in front of them. It was a sign. Brent Ashley & Dana took this to their full advantage.

These people needed to be relieved of there money it was clearly burning a hole in there pocket. Brent jumped out of the shadows now in the clear sight of Angela and Kurt they were defenceless well not necessarily Angela always had here sleek black Mac 10. Hidden in the chaffs was Ashley who jumped down on Kurtz back of which he stumbled to the floor. Then from the sewers a hand grabbed Angela's leg it was Dana ready to pull her in like a cat catches a feeble field mouse. Neil's unconscious body laid wake …


End file.
